worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition Fleet Against Pendleton
Data for coalition arrayed against slavocratic planet-state of Pendleton. Participants :United Star Kingdom of New Anglia :Shinra Republic :Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya :Nenpanoliz-altuxl Kikialtignahwi (Union State of Four Stars) :Sultanate of Klavostan :Shepistani Republic :Federated Ascendancy :Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds :Empire Star Republic :Clans of Hiigara :The Technocracy of Umeria Invasion Fleet The Invasion fleet, under Adm. Lord John Fisher of the Anglian Royal Navy, consists of the following ships from the following nations: New Anglia HMS Dauntless (Flagship - $225 value) HMS Imperator ($225 value) HMS Minotaur ($225 value) HMS Ruthless ($225 value) HMS Sentinel($225 value) HMS Challenger ($225 value) 6 Myrmidon-class Destroyers ($40 value) 6 Campton-class Corvettes ($20 value) Troop Transports Total Anglian Commitment: $1,710 Starships, $120 Combat Spacecraft, $60 Invasion Troops ($30 of Royal Marines, $30 of Elite Army formations) NenAltKik Botau (Flagship - $95) Makragitswana ''($95) ''Sefati ($95) Farelan ($95) Sepee ($95) Lefsifi ($95) Sehori ''($95) ''Kwanmitz ''($95) ''Ocotox ($95) Kwahwi ''($95) Troop Transports Total NenAltKik commitment: $950 starships, $20 troops (all Keta) Klavostan Mercenary Cruiser ''Kilij ($70) Shepistan RSS Annapolis ($75) RSS Baltimore ''($75) RSS ''Upper Marlboro ''($75) Ascendancy - 15th Indepent Patrol Group Commodore Gabrielle Seagrace commanding 5x Sabre-class Medium Cruisers ($75) -ANS Jeune Femme, flagship 10x Morghann-class Light Cruisers ($50) 10x Inquisiteur-class Corvettes ($20) Empire Star Republic Commodore Francesca Cook commanding ESNS ''Niagra ''($100) ESNS ''Astoria ''($80) ESNS ''St Lawrence ($80) ESNS Intrepid ($80) ESNS Rochester ''($80) 8x Knickerbocker-class Destroyers ($40) Total Commitment: $740 Starships Clans of Hiigara Commodor Vibor Jakasan commanding HCNV ''Gar Naabal ($175) HCNV Zhukyovi ($160) HCNV Braedlaie ($160) HCNV Agerholm ($40) HCNV Anderson ($40) HCNV Bailey ''($40) Total Hiigaran Commitment: $615 Starships, $162 Combat Spacecraft, $48 Invasion Troops (Hiigaran Marines) Blockade Fleet The Blockade forces are being kept at Bannerman System to intercept and seize any Pendletonian ship coming through the Gap. Rear Admiral Kim Paktu of the Hiigaran Clans Navy is in overall command. Clans of Hiigara : Hiigaran Home Fleet, 1st Task Force, 2nd Carrier Group, 1st Wing : HCNV ''Black Knight ($350) : HCNV Rieger ''($320) : HCNV ''Kuun-Lan ($170) : HCNV Buckler ''($45) : HCNV ''Bulwark ($45) : Fighter Complement for the Black Knight is $150 ($300/2), for the Rieger $10 ($20/2), and for the Kuun-Lan ''$5 ($10/2). Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya :SOS Imperial Navy Pendleton Expeditionary Fleet officer: Commodore Jacqueline Branch :8 ''Wendee Lee class destroyers ($75 value each) :*HSS Johnny Yong Bosch flagship :*HSS Yuri Lowenthal :*HSS Danielle Judovits :*HSS Amanda Winn Lee :*HSS Troy Baker :*HSS Laura Bailey :*HSS Dave Wittenberg :*HSS Susan Dalian :12 Aya Hirano class frigates ($50 value each) :*HSS Daisuke Namikawa :*HSS Showtaro Morikubo :*HSS Yui Horie :*HSS Ami Koshimizu :*HSS Tomokazu Seki :*HSS Rie Kugimiya :*HSS Kappei Yamaguchi :*HSS Romi Paku :*HSS Aki Toyosaki :*HSS Yoko Hikasa :*HSS Satomi Sato :*HSS Minako Kotobuki Shinra Republic Task Force 26 (augmented); Captain Peter Scott, commanding *SRS Pioneer (Light Carrier: $120 value; $60 of gunboats embarked; 300 troops embarked) Flagship *2 Endurance class Frigates ($40 value; 300 troops embarked) *6 Luna class Corvettes ($25 value; 300 troops embarked) Technocracy of Umeria Independent Task Force 4; Cdre. Ananya Hazarika commanding from Directrix : Task Force 4.1; Task Force Base of Operations, Cdre. Hazarika commanding from Directrix : USS Directrix ($60 light cruiser; turret/torpedo ship with extensive command and control facilities) : USS San Dorado ($30 frigate; light turret/torpedo ship flying close escort for USS Cornucopia) : 4 AGP-6800 class Cutter Tenders (20$ ultralight carrier for $10 of gunboats, each carrying 12 ELINT, 4 customs, 4 pursuit) :* USS Nantucket :* USS Catalina :* USS Jersey :* USS Guernsey : USS Cornucopia (Fleet fast UNREP ship, superfreighter size class, effectively unarmed) : Task Force 4.2; Detection and Early Warning Wing : 48 Corsair-J ELINT cutters : Subordinate formations (each consisting of 12 ELINT cutters from one of the AGP-6800''s): :* Alpha Squadron, 12 ''Corsair-J :* Beta Squadron, 12 Corsair-J :* Gamma Squadron, 12 Corsair-J :* Delta Squadron, 12 Corsair-J, incl. CG-85484 "Heavenly Body." : (each squadron keeps five cutters on station, four in transit, and three in maintenance at all times). : Task Force 4.3; Interception Wing, Cmdr. Bob Copeland commanding from CG-88312 "Shooting Pains" : 16 Corsair-C pursuit cutters : 16 Corsair-F customs cutters : Subordinate formations (each consisting of 4 customs and 4 pursuit cutters from one of the AGP-6800''s): :* Viking Squadron, Cdr. Bob Copeland commanding :* Leopard Squadron :* Piranha Squadron, Lt. Cdr. Audrey Cardwell commanding from CG-81364 ''"Greyhound" :* Oglon Squadron Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds Battlefleet Tsunami: Task Group 5, Commanding Officer Rear Admiral Nikita Daumier :*CNS Alexander (Tercio Class, Flagship) $50 :*CNS Naginata (Tercio Class) :*CNS Billman (Tercio Class) :*CNS Longbow (Xiongnu Class) $50 :*CNS Amazon (Xiongnu Class) :*CNS Ashigaru (Xiongnu Class)